


Endless Dark

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Serard Week 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Because I know of no au other than zombies.





	Endless Dark

Sometimes, in the endless darkness, he loses hope. His hands so numb with the cold they no longer feel like his own. The undead claw at the walls, and Gerard becomes tangled in thoughts so dark he could be consumed by them.

Sergio stirs against him, his hot breaths ragged and uneven.

“They sound closer than ever.”

“That’s because they are,” Gerard replies.

An arm is draped around his waist, and Sergio shifts so their bodies are closer.

“I’m scared.” The confession weighs heavily on Gerard’s mind.

“Don’t be,” Sergio replies “I won’t leave you. Not in a million years.”


End file.
